I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment which is suitable for removing weeds and, more particularly, to a cutting apparatus which can be adapted to a motor from an ice auger assembly for cutting weeds growing from a lake bottom.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Lake weeds are an annual problem to a lake shore owner wherein at least several times a year the task of removing these unattractive weeds is undertaken. Just as soon as the lake weeds are cut each time, it seems the lake weeds grow back so quickly that it is hardly worth expending the effort and labor to repeatedly remove the weeds. Operating equipment in water, especially deeper water, is both time consuming and a very laborious task. Further, the problem of removing these weeds is substantially more difficult than removing weeds that grow on land because most commercially available weed removing equipment is relatively ineffective or unsuitable for use below water. For example, electrical equipment further poses the problem of possible electrocution risks. Thus, present methods of removing lake weeds are only moderately effective when operated underwater.
One well known method of removing lake weeds is to manually rake the lake bottom using a standard garden rake. This method is cumbersome, frustrating and very tiring as it requires extensive manual labor and time. Further, water near the lake bottom typically becomes cloudy while using the rake and thus inhibits the owner from visually observing the area of the lake bottom that the owner is trying to clear of weeds. Moreover, the rake needs to be periodically removed from the water to remove tangled weeds from the teeth, which is also a laborious and time consuming task. Finally, the rake only removes a portion of the weeds with each stroke such that several strokes are usually necessary to satisfactorily clear a portion of the lake bottom of weeds.
U.S Pat. No. 4,375,299 teaches an aquatic weeder having a flat blade sandwiched between a pair of rigid support plates. An elongated handle is used to drag the sharpened blade across the lake bottom to cut lake weeds. This invention may be an improvement to the rake, however, the blade is only moderately effective at cutting thick patches of lake weeds because weeds will build up around the blade thus limiting the effectiveness of this invention. Further, this invention requires the lake owner to manually operate the weeder is water which is time consuming and of very laborious task. Finally, weeds will have attendancy to wrap around the support straps thus providing further drag to the invention thus making the task even more laborious.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,566 teaches an aquatic weed cutter having a pair of circular cutting blades each disposed at the end of a drive shaft. A motor rotates each drive shaft via a hydraulic pump to rotate each circular blade in opposite directions to cut the weeds. This invention is rather complex and difficult to maneuver, such as proximate docks or a floating recreation raft. Further, this invention is relatively expensive and thus is not affordable to the average lake owner. Finally, this invention is not portable since it is integrally adapted to a floating vehicle such as a boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,155 teaches an aquatic weed cutter, derooter and harvester. This invention is rather complex as it teaches both a weed severing means and fortex generators. A mower assembly having reciprocating knife blades is shown which is hydraulically driven as shown in FIG. 2. This invention is not portable or easily attached to the rear portion of a boat. Further, the hydraulic driving mechanism to drive the mower assembly is expensive and complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,106 teaches a method and apparatus for removal of aquatic plant growth. This invention teaches a horizontally oriented bar which is attached to a boom extending from the lower portion of a boat. The plant stalks wrap themselves around the bar such that the weeds are either broken or removed by their roots from the lake bottom as the horizontal bar is dragged across the lake bottom. This invention requires the horizontal bar to periodically be removed from the water to facilitate weed removal. This task is both time consuming, tedious and laborious. Further, this invention is rather large, expensive, and not easily maneuvered as it is extending from a floating vessel.
There is a need for a weed removing apparatus which can be easily maneuvered underwater, which is powered to reduce the labor required by the operator to effectively operate the device, and finally, for a device which is portable and relatively inexpensive for which an average lake shore owner can afford and easily operate.